kissed you goodnight
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Te dejé, un poco después de media noche. Sentado en mi auto, Hasta que apagaste la puerta de tu entrada. Debí haberte besado. Debí haber presionado contra la pared. Debí haberte besado, Como si no estuviera asustado de nada. Seddie


**Bueno, mientras que actualizo, les voy a dejar un one shoot por aquí para que no me odien tanto tanto como ya lo hacen.**

**Espero les guste chicos. De verdad lo siento, ya voy a actualizar iRemember y lo que pasa en Italia. **

**Enjoy**

I dropped you off – Te dejé  
Just a little after midnight – Un poco después de media noche.  
Sat in my car – Sentado en mi auto  
Till you turned off your porch light –Hasta que apagaste la puerta de tu entrada  
I should have kissed you – Debí haberte besado  
I should have pushed you up against the wall – Debi haber presionado contra la pared  
I should have kissed you –Debí haberte besado  
Just like I wasn't scared at all – Como si no estuviera asustado de nada.

Él estacionó su auto en la entrada de la casa de ella. Suspirando resignado, había llegado la hora de decir buenas noches y despedirse.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo? –Preguntó bajando el volumen del estéreo.

-Para un nerd, estuvo bastante bien. Has mejorado –Contestó ella con una sonrisa que él devolvió. Miró sus labios por unos momentos. Había estado pensando toda la noche en esos labios, imaginándose como se sentirían, o a que sabrían. Pero simplemente no había tenido los pantalones para inclinarse y besarla. Había tenido miedo de muchas cosas, y por eso estaba preocupado.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó inseguro. -¿No crees que fui… exagerado, tonto o algo así? –Ella rió.

-No Freddie, por lo menos no esta vez. En serio me divertí –El sonrió mirando hacia la H en el centro de su volante. –Bien… -Comenzó ella, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad que la rodeaba. Era ahora, pensó él. Se imagino tomándola por los hombros y besándola intensamente, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada del logotipo de la empresa que había fabricado su auto. –Te veré el lunes en la escuela.

-Claro… gracias por todo Sam. Por la oportunidad, por la cita… -Tartamudeó Freddie.

-No lo arruines con palabras nerd –Rió de nuevo ante su tartamudeo, tras un par de silenciosos momentos ella suspiró y tomó su bolso. –Nos vemos Freddie, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –Dijo él. Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y ella salió. Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo giró su cabeza para verla caminar por el sendero hasta su entrada, abrió la puerta y entró. Momentos después la luz de afuera fue apagada.

-Cobarde… -Se dijo a si mismo golpeando el volante. –Eres un cobarde Fredward… -Suspiro una vez más. Lo único que escuchaba ahora era la voz del locutor en la radio. Encendió el auto y cerró los puños en torno del volante. Era un cobarde, y si no había tenido los pantalones para besarla mucho menos los tendría para pedirle que fuera su novia en un futuro. La necesitaba más de lo que podía aceptar, y eso también le asustaba. La manera en que su pecho se inundaba de preocupación cuando no aparecía a clases o dejaba de verla por un periodo de tiempo largo (largo para él eran aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos). La manera en que esa sonrisa se dibujaba automáticamente en su rostro en cuanto la veía.

Para pedirle una cita había necesitado la ayuda de su mejor amiga Carly, y no podía pedirle ayuda para besarla. Simplemente era cobarde.

Y ella parecía decepcionada.

_No lo arruines con palabras nerd._

¿Acaso había querido decirle algo?

Era cierto que ella había cambiado mucho. Aunque más que cambiado el diría madurado, porque seguía siendo la misma Sam, capaz de hacer su corazón latir de felicidad en un momento y de enojo y frustración al siguiente. Era la única capaz de hacer correr adrenalina por sus venas, de hacerlo sentir emocionado, libre. Cosas que nunca había experimentado con nadie más.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no quería besarla, sino que _necesitaba _besarla, necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que significaba para él y que no quería estar con nadie más.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. No podía permitirse ser un cobarde, no con Sam. Era hermosa, era inteligente, era única. Los nerds como él no conseguían chicas así. Con mujeres como Sam había que tomar riesgos, había que demostrar que se estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el todo. Había que ser valiente.

You couldn't see me – No podías verme  
Watching through the window – Mirándote a travez de la ventana  
Wondering what went wrong – Preguntándome que fue mal  
Praying that you wouldn't go – Rezando para que no te fueras  
You should have kissed me – Debiste haberme besado  
You should have pushed me up against the wall –Debiste haberme presionado contra la pared  
You should have kissed me –Debiste haberme besado  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall –Estaba justo en el borde y lista para caer

Sam había aprendido algo esta noche. No subestimes a un nerd. Están llenos de sorpresas, y si alguien le hubiera dicho un par de semanas antes que saldría en una cita con Freddie y se divertiría tanto, hubiera metido su cara en el retrete más cercano.

Él la había llevado a un parque de diversiones gigante. Y aunque él era un miedoso en cuanto a esas cosas, había cumplido todos y cada uno de los caprichos de la alocada chica. Después de verlo bajar casi transparente de la montaña rusa había entendido cuán importante era para ella, cuan dispuesto estaba a hacer y arriesgar cosas por ella.

O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Él había hecho una conversación casual, solo preguntándole como la había pasado, y ella había sido sincera, pero él estaba muy callado.

Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez se había dado cuenta que salir con Sam Puckett era muy demandante. La misma razón por la que nunca había tenido un novio estable. Tal vez Freddie había decidido que no valía la pena arriesgar la vida en alocados juegos mecánicos, o alguna de las travesuras de Sam.

Al observarlo completamente quieto, sin apartar los ojos de su volante Sam entendió que era el fin de algo que ni siquiera había comenzado. Desde su primer beso ella había anhelado que Freddie pudiera verla de la manera en que había visto a Carly por un largo tiempo, de una manera diferente a la amistad, pero al verlo paralizado en aquel momento, entendió que él no era para ella.

Así que con un suspiro comenzó a despedirse mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. Sus movimientos eran lentos, a cada segundo esperando que él hiciera algo, a cada segundo un poco más de su esperanza muriendo.

Él comenzó a tartamudear algo, las palabas saliendo atropelladas de su boca. Si él intentaba disculparse por la 'desastrosa noche' terminaría arruinándolo todo, así que ella le pidió que no dijera nada. No necesitaba escuchar que él pensaba que la noche había sido un fracaso, porque para ella había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. No necesitaba que le arruinara eso.

La felicidad de la noche se quedo dentro del auto, porque para cuando salió lo único que pudo sentir fue el frio aire golpeándola por todos lados, así que se apresuro a llegar a su puerta. Sin embargo el frio no la dejó, y se dio cuenta que ese frio era interno.

-Supongo que ese fue el final del famoso 'Seddie' –Murmuró cuando presionó el apagador de la luz del porche, viendo hacia afuera. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el auto seguía ahí. El vapor que salía del escape se veía claramente en la fría noche. Había encendido el auto. Era cuestión de segundos para que se fuera. Así que recargó la frente en la ventana esperando ver el auto partir hacia el bushwell plaza. De pronto frunció el seño.

El escape había dejado de emanar vapor. Había apagado el auto.

Trato de reprimir a las esperanzas vanas que acababan de surgir en su pecho, y la vez rezaba porque no se fuera.

Y sus oraciones fueron escuchadas.

I turned off the car – Apagué el auto  
Ran through the yard –Corrí a travez del patio  
Back to your front door –Hacia tu puerta delantera  
Before I could knock – Antes de que pudiera tocar  
You turned the lock –Tu giraste la cerradura  
And met me on the front porch –Y me encontraste en el porche delantero

Cuando ella lo vio bajar de auto y rodearlo su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron. Él titubeó un poco en la entrada, pero cruzó la cerca, atravesando el patio a grandes zancadas. Ella también corrió a la puerta y antes de que Freddie pudiera siquiera levantar la mano al timbre ella abrió la puerta, encontrándose con él, frente a frente. Sus ojos enganchados a los del otro. Azul contra chocolate.

Sam iba a decir algo pero Freddie la tomó por los hombros y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, tomándole por sorpresa pero aun así ella respondió enseguida, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, estrechándolo tan fuerte como podía, haciéndole ver lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que no se había arrepentido de esa cita, ella estaba más que dispuesta a repetirla una y otra vez.

El llevó una mano de sus hombros a su cintura y la otra a su cuello, acariciando ese lugar donde se curveaba para unirse con su hombro, luchando ferozmente por la dominación en el beso, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella, a ser valiente, de demostrarle, que era lo suficientemente capaz de tomar lo que una Puckett podía dar.

Todo se resumía a un beso

And I kissed you – Y te besé  
Goodnight – Buenas noches  
And now that I've kissed you – Y ahora que te he besado  
It's a good night good night baby goodnigh –Es una Buena noche, Buena noche nena, Buena noche

Cuando se separaron, él tenía miedo de mirar, pero la sonrisa con la que se encontró llenó su pecho de un acogedor calor que le hizo sonreír también.

-Yo pensé… que te habías arrepentido de salir conmigo… -Comenzó a decir Sam, Freddie sacudió la cabeza.

-Perdón Sam, perdón por ser un cobarde antes, por no atreverme a decirte con palabras claras lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de decepcionarte, de no ser lo que esperabas… -Ella le sonrió de nuevo

-Ambos teníamos miedo de diferentes cosas…

-¿Sam Puckett tenía miedo? –Dijo en un fingido tono de sorpresa.

-De eso mismo exactamente, de que no quisieras lidiar con alguien como yo

-Si no quisiera lidiar con alguien como tú, te habría dejado de hablar hace mucho tiempo ¿No crees? Pero siempre prefería estar cerca de ti, porque aunque me hacías la vida imposible, no podía vivir sin eso tampoco. –Ella lo miró y levanto una ceja

-Somos raros ¿sabes? Lo mismo por lo que nos hemos "odiado" por años es lo mismo que nos trajo aquí, nerd…

-Ser normal nunca ha sido parte de mi vida, ni lo será –Terminó, besándola de nuevo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, y una vez dentro Sam cerró la puerta aventándola con la mano, sin separarse un segundo de Freddie. Él se giró, empujándola contra la pared y presionándola contra la misma. Tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para profundizar el beso. Con una mano trazando el camino ascendiente de su cintura a sus pechos….

I turned off the car – Apagué el auto  
ran through the yard – corrí a traves del patio  
back to your front door – Hasta tu puerta delantera  
Half scared to death can't catch my breath – Medio asustado de muerte, sin poder respirar  
Aren't these the moments we live for? - ¿No son estos los momentos por los que vivimos?

Esa noche no se podía desperdiciar, no ese momento, no sabían lo que vendría el día siguiente, no sabían que pasaría con ellos, lo que si sabían era que esa noche, era una buena noche y que valía la pena esforzarse por recordarla el resto de sus vidas.

Así que Freddie se encargo de que cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento fueran inolvidables para ella, de dejarle en claro que podía manejar lo que ella le diera. Que era valiente.

Y esa noche fue una buena noche, porque se demostraron de la mejor manera que puede existir, que eran el uno para el otro, que el pasado y las peleas era eso, el pasado. Que ahora Vivían el momento y… ¿No son estos los momentos por los que vivimos?

And I kissed you – Y te besé  
Goodnight – Buenas noches  
And now that I've kissed you – Y ahora que te he besado  
It's a good night good night baby goodnigh –Es una Buena noche, Buena noche nena, Buena noche

**La canción es Kissed you good night de Gloriana. Se las recomiendo mucho!**

**Dejen review si les gustó porfa!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
